User talk:Rex700
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Stratosphere Giant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yami Michael (talk) 15:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Its one thing to fix grammar, its another to completely rewrite an entire section. I appreciate the help, but all of the info I'm getting this from is coming straight from the JP Duel Masters Wiki, so there's no need for rewrites. Besides the timeline is a personal project of mine, that has a lot of hours spent on it, so in the nicest way possible, I can handle it. Its annoying getting ready to work on it just to see someone completely undid everything you worked on. Sorry if this seems a bit harsh but if you wanted to help, you could've said something beforehand Shuriken6 (talk) 21:59, May 9, 2014 (UTC) DMR-14 Names Don't you think Evidegorath should stick to Evidegoras?I mean,all the DHeart Fortresses are based on the Mana Arms spells,which were based on the civ bases...so i guess Evidegorath ought to be just Evidence+Pythagoras....or Evidegoras.Eli Wolffe (talk) 06:18, September 5, 2014 (UTC)Eli Wolffe :It was changed. Yami Michael 09:55, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Alkaizam Yeah, sorry about that, must have been too tired and out of my mind. Maybe it's because Gaial Ore is geting on my head... DMR-14 Card Images Please do not upload card images that aren't cropped yet. If you want, please kindly crop away the borders and re-upload them. Thank you. Gaialzero (talk) 21:15, September 20, 2014 (UTC) hi hi Acid, New Century *Being "Unable to be chosen" always does not include being attacked or blocked. Its just like dismissing the reminder text on the blocker ability. They only didn't include "being blocked" since having unblockable is useless during the opponent's turn. Its a reminder text only, to stress once again. For your reference, please read this page: http://www27.atwiki.jp/duel_masters/pages/143.html. 「呪文や能力の対象」として選ぶ事ができない能力の俗称。 ただし、「攻撃やブロックの目標」として選ぶことは可能。 Being able to be attacked or blocked is already a basic thing established like Blockers able to block, even if the reminder text has been disregarded. -- Percival Voice Actors Hi can you help in in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution series characters and voice actors? I have a bit of trouble in it as I can't read japanese.I can get the images and profiles only Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 06:34, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I may not be able to help you for now, as i am on phone. I may be able to if i remember.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 06:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Note that I have placed the official Shopro site on the Episodes listing page of the Versus Revolution page. It might help in the Kanji names and their voice actors. If you are in laptop, it might help if you edit it a bit and the characters names and seiyu in the episodes listing page. I might help in editing their information. Vanessachow.jiaying (talk) 06:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not on a laptop...i'm on a samsung s3. so not for now. Ah, and the only voice actors we know are Basara and Duema Mouse.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 07:03, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Tournaments What I meant was that US Tournaments would only allow OFFICIALLY made American versions of Duel Masters cards, unless said so. A Japanese card with Japanese text would not work and thus using those powerful cards would be considered illegal and would cause a disqualification for that alone. --RiderJones (talk) 01:05, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::There are no english tournaments in a long time.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (talk) 04:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC)